


Plāns B

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, alternative ending
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Īss plāns vienai nedēļai, kas negaidīti izmainīja visu Ranmas mūžā.Alternatīvais noslēgums.UZMANĪBU! Lūgums lasīt tikai pēc tam, kad esat izlasījuši "Plāns"
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki





	Plāns B

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plan B](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748674) by Tonbo. 



> Autora Tonbo piezīme : Ideja ir bāzeta uz mana 7 gadus vecā brāļa izdomāto un dzīvē īstenoto plānu.  
> Alternatīvs noslēgums Plānam, Ranma ½ fanfikam, autors Tonbo  
> UZMANĪBU! Lūgums lasīt tikai pēc tam, kad esat izlasījuši "Plāns"
> 
> P.S. Iesākums darbam, līdz ceturtās dienas pirmajai daļai, lasāms pieminētajā darbā.

-= Ceturtā diena =- (vakars)

Akane skrēja uz treniņzāli. Vajadzēja atrast kādu drošu vietu, patvērumu, kur pabūt vienai. Visa pasaule, visi viņai vistuvākie cilvēki, visi kā viens bija sazvērējušies spēlēt to stulbo spēli, ignorēt viņu, atgrūst viņu...

...pamest viņu.

Dziļi sirdī Akane vienmēr izjutusi pārākuma apziņu pār visiem ap viņu esošajiem. Pirms ieradās Ranma, viņa bijusi pats labākais cīņas mākslu meistars Furinkanā, un visvairāk iekārotā meitene skolā. Kā jaunākais bērns, ģimenē viņa viennmēr bija izbaudījusi lutināšanu. Kasumi vienmēr izturējās jauki, un tēvs nekad viņu nenosodīja, lai ko Akane nedarītu. Nabiki gan reizēm nekaunīgi izmantoja Akanes uzticību savās blēdībās, bet pat tas bija tikai uz labu. Kad māsa tā uzvedās, Nabiki tikai apstiprināja savu ‘sliktās meitenes' lomu, tā tikai nostiprinot Akanes kā ‘labās meitenes' stāvokli.

Ranmas ierašanās bija šo fiziskā pārākuma sajūtu pilnībā sagrāvusi, vēl vairāk - tas nelietis apsaukāja viņu par neglīteni un puikskuķi. Tas bija tik neticami, ka kādam puisim viņa varēja nepatikt! Pēc tā visa, viņai bija palikusi tikai šī morālā pārākuma apziņa. Tā nebija Akanes vaina, ka ēdiens bija nebaudāms, vainīgi bija visi pārējie, tie, kas to izbrāķēja. Nu jā, viņa mēdza ātri dusmās aizsvilties, bet tikpat ātri viņa bija arī gatava piedot! Un piedošana nozīmēja, ka tas otrais bija bijis vainīgs, un viņai bijusi taisnība.

Plāns to visu tagad draudēja iznīcināt. Tas draudēja atņemt Akanei pēdējo, kas viņai bija palicis - morālo pārākumu, un to nu viņa nevarēja pieļaut! Tas bija viss, kas viņai bija palicis!

Pārējie visi pielietoja pret viņu to nolādēto ‘klusēšanu'. Atlika tikai pieņemt, ka viņi visi bija tie ‘sliktie'. Galu galā, kādam jau bija jābūt ‘sliktajam', un tā noteikti nebija Akane! Kad viņa sāka kliegt, pārējiem vajadzēja kliegt pretī un pateikt kaut ko, ko viņa varētu uzskatīt par pierādījumu, cik tie ‘pārējie' bija tie ‘sliktie'. Tikai, tā nenotika, un tāpēc Akane pārskaitās arvien vairāk.

Tāpēc meitene skrēja uz treniņzāli. Tā bija īpaša vieta, un kādudien tā piederēs viņai. Te viņa varēja trakot, kliegt un plosīties, ļauties emociju varai pār sevi. Tā bija vienīgā vieta, kur viņa varēja būt tā kas bija. Vienīgā vieta, kurā Akane juta, ka valda pār sevi un apkārtējiem. Lēcieniem viņa uzlidoja augšup pa nedaudzajiem pakāpieniem un iemetās iekšā nelielajā ēkā, apstājoties tikai pie ieejas centrālajā zālē. 

Viss bija tāpat kā toreiz! Vispirms aizgāja Māte. Un tad viņas zaudēja Tēvu, kas tā iegrima skumjās, ka aizmirsa par savām trim meitām bez mātes. Kasumi un Nabiki, pārāk jaunām tām lomām, ko viņām nu nācās uzņemties, viņām vienkārši starp visiem pienākumiem, darbiem, uzdevumiem atrast laiku, ko veltīt vienam mazam apjukušam meitēnam, kas neko nesaprata kas notiek, vienkārši nebija izdevies. Un tā mazais apjukušais meitēns bija iemācījies vienu no rūgtākajām dzīves mācībām. Ka, galu galā, kad viss būs beidzies, tu būsi viena. Ka nebūs neviena, kas parūpēsies par tevi, kas dalīsies ar tevi tavās bēdās. Ka, ja gribas izdzīvot, nāksies vien palikt stiprākai. Tik stiprai, lai tev nekad... nekam... neko... vairs nevajadzētu lūgt. Un tas bija nostrādājis... līdz ieradās VIŅŠ... 

"Akane?" kāds neaicināts ielauzās viņas patvērumā.

Meitene asi apcirtās uz sāniem, lai paskatītos uz Ranmu. Viņa nebija zinājusi, ka te kāds ir. Viņa nebija gatava kādu satikt, tikai ne tagad, kad varēja redzēt, ka viņa raud. Ka viņa ir vāja...

"Akane? Kas noticis?" Ranma paspēra pāris soļus viņai tuvāk. "Kas tev to nodarīja?"

"Nekas!" Akane iekliedzās. "Viss kārtībā!!!"

Ranma sastinga, apjucis pēc tāda uzkliedziena. "Nav vis kārtībā. Kas ar tevi notiek, Akane?"

"Tu notiec, skaidrs!? Tas tavs stulbais ‘Plāns'! Tas, ko jūs ar Nabiki izperinājāt! Visu! Šo! Nedēļu!" Akane nespēja apturēt asaras, un tagad viņai jau pat bija vienalga, ka viņu tādu kāds redz. Viņa bija pārāk aizņemta ar uzbrukšanu, ar to lai panāktu, ka Ranma atkal atbild viņai kā parasti. Akanei nevajadzēja viņa līdzjūtību. Viņai vajadzēja viņa dusmas, lai atkal varētu justies pārāka. "Un tagad jūs panācāt, ka citi arī jums pievienojas!!! Neviens ar mani vairs nerunā!!! Visi tikai mēģina panākt, lai es uzvedos tā, kā viņi to grib!!! Nevienam mani nevajag tādu, kāda es esmu!!!"

Ranma spēra solu tuvāk Akanei. "Man... man vajag tevi, Akane. Es vienmēr pieņemšu tevi tādu, kāda tu esi..."

"MELIS!!!" Akane ieaurojās, liekot Ranmam atkal apstāties. "Tu tikai to gribi, lai es esmu jauka! Lai es esmu laba, paklausīga meitene! Tāda kā visas! Tu gribi, lai es esmu tāda pati kā tās citas vārgās muļķa zosis, lai tad tu varētu izlikties ka esi tas lielais stiprais vīrišķis, pārāks par mani!!!" _Nu, Ranma, sāc taču pārskaisties! Parādu savu īsto dabu!_

"Ko? Par ko tu tagad runā? Akane, es negribu lai tu esi vāja!"

"Bet tu gribi, lai es sekoju tev un gaidu uz tevi tāpat kā tās citas! Tu gribi, lai es skrienu tev pakaļ un karos tev kaklā, itkā tu būtu kas īpašs..."

"Tas nav godīgi, Akane! Es nekad..."

"Un tad tu mēģini mainīt to kā es..."

"Es mēģinu laboties! Tu vienmēr esi mani apvainojusi par visu ko, arī par neiedomājamiem, stulbiem niekiem, Akane! Tu vienmēr..."

"JO TU ESI DRAŅĶIS!" Akane ieaurojās.

Ranma aizvēra acis. Tās bija beigas. Tas nu bija robeža tam, cik tālu viņš bija gatavs piekāpties. No pieredzes puisis zināja, kad Akane ir tā uzvilkusies, ar viņu nav jēgas pat mēģināt sākt kaut ko runāt. Šobrīd tas bija vēl ļaunāk. Tik traki uzvilkušos viņš meiteni līdz šim vēl nebija redzējis. Audzināšana visa mūža garumā kliedza, ka viņam kaut ko būtu jādara, jāmetas viņai klāt un jāmēģina palīdzēt. Vainas sajūta no mūža garumā saņemtajiem apvainojumiem klusi čukstēja ausī, ka kaut kādā veidā tā noteikti ir viņa vaina. Galu galā, neviens viņu ar varu nespieda sākt to ‘Plānu'. Viņš pats bija to izvēlējies. Un tagad Akanei sāpēja. Kāpēc sāpēja? Ranma to nezināja, bet tas arī nebija svarīgi. Tāpat gandrīz nekad nevarēja saprast, kāpēc Akanei ir slikti, taču iekšēji Ranma juta, ka, ja vien viņš mēģinātu apņēmīgāk, ja vien viņš kaut ko būtu darījis labāk, tas viņš būtu varējis no šīs situācijas izvairīties.

Tomēr, viņš bija sācis šo plānu, un līdz galam tas vēl nebija novests. Te vēl bija pārāk daudz neskaidrību, un pārāk daudz lietu, ko Ranma nesaprata. Viņš pat nebija vēl sācis pildīt trešo no paņēmieniem! Viņš nevarēja tagad te visu pamest pusratā! Kaut kā šķita, ka tad, kad Plāns būs apgūts pilnībā, tad viņam piederēs kāds ārkārtīgi spēcīgs slepenais paņēmiens, triks, kas palīdzēs viņa tā, kā līdz šim Ranma pat nebija iedomājies. Tāpēc, lai kā Akanei šobrīd nesāpētu, un lai kā viņam nebūtu skaidrs, kāpēc tā, viņš nevarēja apstāties. Ne jau tagad.

Četras ‘Plāna' dienas bija sākušas iemācīt Ranmam spēju objektīvi novērtēt situāciju. Viņš atvēra acis un palika uz vietas, tikai klusējot raugoties uz meiteni.

"TU IZBEIDZ TO!!!" Akane ieaurojās. "TŪLĪT PAT IZBEIDZ UN **SĀC AR MANI RUNĀT!** "  


_Tu jau negribi runāt_ , Ranma pie sevis nodomāja, _Kā jau vienmēr, tu gribi tikai kliegt._ Bet skaļi viņš neteica neko.

Akane izkliedza mežonīgu kaujas saucienu un ar atvēzētu dūri metās puisim virsū. Ranma palēca atpakaļ, tad vēl un vēlreiz, Akanei turpinot mesties uz priekšu, Ranmam ieturot distanci no meitenes, līdz viņu aizdzina līdz pat zāles sienai. Tad gar sienu, tad atkal taisni, līdz pat telpas tālākajam galam, kur Ranma veikli apdancoja apkārt Akanei apmetot kūleni un atkal nostājoties ar seju pret meiteni, un atkal ieturot distanci, atmuguriski atkāpjoties ar vien un arvien.

Akane sastinga un šokā paskatījās uz puisi. Tas... nebija pareizi! Kaut kur sirdī viņa juta, viņai vismaz vienu reizi būtu vajadzējis trāpīt! Viņa vienmēr trāpīja, kad tas bija svarīgi un pa īstam! Bet te nu tas draņķis atkal šūpojās uz papēžiem, ārpus aizsniedzamības robežām, un vēroja viņu... ņirgājās par viņu? "Ja jau tu esi tik meistarīgs," Akane ledainā tonī iesāka, "kāpēc necīnies ar mani pa īstam?"

Ranma neatbildēja, tikai turpināja viņu vērot. Pirmo reizi viņš bija aptvēris, ka Nabiki bija bijusi taisnība. Viņš bija ļāvis Akanei sevi sist. Nebija skaidrs, ko ar šo atklāsmi darīt tālāk, bet viens gan bija skaidrs - šodien viņa to vairs nedarīs. Un, ja vien viņam būs kaut mazākā teikšana, tad viņa to nekad vairs nedarīs.

Akane atteicās no kārdinājuma mesties tupināt vajāt Ranmu. Pārāk bieži viņa bija uz šīm lamatām uzķērusies. Ranma kacinās un ņirgāsies tik ilgi, līdz viņai acu priekšā no dusmām viss satumsīs, un pēc tam tikai lēkās apkārt izvairoties, sakot, ka viņa ir lēna, ka viņa ir neveikla, ka... ir neglīta... ka...

Tikai... Ranma to nedarīja. Viņš neteica neviena vārda. Viņš tikai stāvēja tur un šūpojās. Akane apjuka. Vai nu viņai vajadzēja to draņķi iekaustīt, vai viņam par meiteni ņirgāties. Tā tas vienmēr bija bijis. Visu šo laiku. Tikai...  


Viņš atkal skatījās uz Akani ar to dīvaino skatienu...

... gluži kā Kasumi un Nabiki...  


... un beidzot, Akanes prātā kaut kaut kas noklikšķēja, kaut kas savienojās...

... un viņa Apklusa...  


... viņiem abiem diviem klusējot stāvot un skatoties vienam uz otru... 

-= =-

"Hei!" iesaucās Nabiki, iznākusi uz lieveņa. "Kas noticis? Uz ko tu tur skaties?"

Kasumi atguvās no domu lidojuma un lēni paskatījās uz vidējo no māsām. Mitrā veļa aizmirsta gulēja bļodā pie meitenes kājām, un pa šo laiku viņa nebija pacēlusi un izkārusi nevienu no tām. "Nekas. Lai gan, Nabiki... Patiesībā, es domāju, ka man noderētu kāds tavs padoms..."  


_Upsī_ , izšāvās cauri Nabiki smadzenēm. 

  
-= =-

Akane aizgāja uz tālāko zāles galu un sāka iesildīšanās vingrinājumus. Ik pa brīdim viņai sanāca pamanīt Ranmas vērojošo skatienu, kas bija pievērsts meitenei, un vairāk par visu tajos brīžos Akanei radās vēlēšanās ieauroties, "Uz ko tu blenz!?" tomēr viņa apspieda sevī šo vēlmi, turpinot klusēt un koncentrēties cīņas mākslas formu precīzai izpildei. Ranma kādu brīdi vēroja viņu, bet tad atgriezās pats pie saviem vingrinājumiem.

Tā kā Ranma te bija sācis vingrot agrāk, viņš pirmais arī pabeidza visu vingrinājumu kompleksu, kamēr Akane vēl nebija pat tikusi līdz pusei. Tā vietā, lai aizietu, puisis tomēr palika tepat, apsēdās uz grīdas zāles otrajā galā un vēroja, kā Akane trenējas. Pāris reizes meitene uz viņu paskatījās, taču tā kā viņa neko neteica, Ranma pieņēma, ka tad jau viņai nav iebildumu.

Akane bija uzvilkusies. _Ko tas Ranma tā skatījās uz viņu? Kas viņam bija iekodis? Viņa ko, pieļāva te kādu kļūdu vingrinājumos?_ Kārdinājums uzkliegt un pavēlēt vākties projām bija liels, tomēr Akane izlēma, ja jau Ranma spēlēs to stulbo spēli, tad viņa arī to var. Viņa neteiks ne pušplēsta vārda, lai kāds kārdinājums nerastos. Tikai, tas padarīja viņu tik niknu! _Ko viņš domāja par Akanes stilu? Vai tā bija klusējoša kritika? Viņa taču visu izpildīja pareizi? Viņš ko, iedomājās, ka varētu labāk? Droši vien. No tāda jau neko citu sagaidīt nevarēja!_

"Ranma!"

"A? Jā, kas?"

Akane aprāvās. _Viņa nebūs tā, kas pirmā uzsāks sarunāties. Viņa klusēs, pat ja viņu kāds galinās nost! Tas draņķis droši vien iedomājās, ka Akane uz ko tādu nav spējīga. Lika pagaidīt! Labi! Viņa vēl parādīs, uz ko ir spējīga!_ "Nekas!" Akane atcirta un uzgrieza puisim muguru, ignorējot viņu.

Ranma turpināja sēdēt stūrī un vērot viņu, iegrimis pats savās domās.

-= =-

"Nu un tāpēc, mās, es nedomāju, ka man ir tiesības mācīt kādam kā īstenot to Plānu. Es tikko esmu pati to sākusi apgūt."

Nabiki sēdēja virtuvē kopā ar māsu un dzēra tēju. Viņas bija apmainījušās ar saviem iespaidiem no sarunām ar Akani, un abas bija atviegloti uzelpojušas, sapratušas, ka nav vienīgās, kas to bija tik nepatīkami uztvērušas.

"Ja jau tev tas tā nepatīk, tad kāpēc turpini?"

Nabiki sastomījās. Nopietni sastomījās. Bija tikai daži cilvēki, ar kuriem meitene atļāvās būt patiešām atklāta. Kasumi bija viena no tiem cilvēkiem, un, lai arī bieži māsas tā nopietni nesarunājās, taču kopš Mātes nāves, kad vien kādu no viņām bija nomocījušas ģimenes vai personiskās problēmas, viņas bija vienmēr uzmeklējušas viena otru, cerot uz padomu. Abas bija tās, kas bija noturējušas Tendo ģimeni kopā, kad viņu tēvs savās bēdās bija palicis pilnīgi nespējīgs parūpēties par jebko, pat par sevi, pat ja abām bija nācies par to samaksāt ļoti augstu cenu. Ar lielu piepūli, Nabiki piespieda sevi atmest malā Ledus karalienes bruņas pār savām emocijām un atzīties māsai tajā, kas viņu nomocīja. "Es... man laikam sāk iepatikties pavadīt laiku ... kopā ar Ranmu."

"Ak vai," Kasumi atbildēja. "Vai tas... nozīmētu to... pēc kā tas izklausās?"

"Jā... Baidos, ka tieši to tas nozīmē. Tas viss sākās kā joks. Pēc tam, kad Akane satrakojās, tad mēs to turpinājām tāpēc, lai izvairītos no katastrofas. Tagad... Tagad, es vairs nezinu. Viena lieliska īpašība, kas Ranmam piemīt - viņš nekad nepadosies. Nemūžam. Viņš ir visapņēmīgākais vīrietis, ko es esmu satikusi savā dzīvē . Viņš ir... " Nabiki sastomījās.

"Turpini," Kasumi maigā balsī paskubināja māsu. "Viņš ir kas?"

"Pievilcīgs..." Nabiki tikko dzirdami nočukstēja.

"Varbūt ka mums derētu ar viņu par to izrunāties?"

"Nē!" Nabiki iesaucās. "Es to nevaru!"

"Kāpēc gan nē? Tev taču jāuzzina, vai viņš izjūt to pašu ko tu."

"Neizjūt! Viņš to visu dara tikai Akanes dēļ! Ne jau, ka viņa tāpēc spētu to visu kaut mazliet novērtēt, bet Akane ir tā, kas viņam patīk. Kas viņam vienmēr ir patikusi. Bez tam," Nabiki izmocīja sejā smaidu. "Man ne īpaši patīk doma atzīties Ranmam, ko es izjūtu pret viņu. Tas tikai visu sabojātu. Man patīk šī iespēja pavadīt kaut mazliet laika kopā ar viņu, un, ja es tagad viņam atzīšos, tas nekad vairs nebūs tik vienkārši un nepiespiesti, kā šobrīd."

Kasumi svārstījās. Tas noteikti nebūs ne viegli, ne vienkārši. Nabiki jūtas poteciāli draudēja sagraut Tendo namu līdz pašiem pamatiem. Naids māsu starpā, kas gan varēja būt ļaunāks dzimtai? Tikai, ja tās jūtas bija patiesas, tās tā vienkārši bez pēdām nekur nepazudīs. No tām nevarēs tikt vaļā, izliekoties ka to nav. Ar labu vai ar ļaunu, bet tam būs jātiek pāri. Visiem šajā haosā iesaistītajiem kopā. "Teiktu, ka līdz šim tev tas ir tīri labi padevies," Kasumi piezīmēja. "Nedomāju, ka tev vajadzētu pārtraukt dot puisim padomus. Viņam tava palīdzība vēl būs ļoti noderīga. Un varbūt ka turpmāk arī mēs abas varētu biežāk tā pasēdēt un par to parunāt un palīdzēt viena otrai? Labi?" Tā. Tas dotu Nabiki iespēju būt atklātai un arī atļauju izrunāties no vienīgā ģimenes lodekļa, kas nojauta par patiesajām meitenes jūtām. Tas arī ļaus Nabiki turpināt pavadīt laiku kopā ar Ranmu, dos viņai laiku izprast, ko viņa patiesībā izjūt, un vienlaikus Kasumi neuzkrītoši varēs tam sekot līdzi, lai nepieļautu lietu novirzīšanos uz katastrofu.

"Protams, mās. Ar lielāko prieku."

Kasumi veltīja Nabiki vērīgu skatienu. Nabiki bija to jau agrāk pieredzējusi un sen jau bija sapratusi, ka ir to vērts rūpīgi ieklausīties tajā, kas māsai tagad būs sakāms.

"Nabiki. Vai nav tā, ka tev patiesībā ir bail, ka tevi atgrūdīs? Ka tu nevēlies atklāt savas jūtas Ranmam tāpēc, ka tev ir bail zaudēt Akanei?"

Kasumi redzēja, kādas sāpes pāršāvās pāri Nabiki sejai pie šiem vārdiem, pirms jaunākā māsa nodūra acis, skatoties uz galda virsmu. "Tu nesaproti," Nabiki klusi izdvesa. Tik tikko dzirdami. "Es jau esmu zaudējusi. Es viņam neesmu nekas cits kā vien treneris. Sensejs. Viss, ko viņš dara, tas viss ir domāts un veltīts tikai un vienīgi Akanei. Viss, kas man ir atlicis..." Nabiki balss aizlūza, un viņa apklusa, pūloties saņemties un atgūt savu nesatricināmo pašpārliecinātību. Viņa varēja runāt ar Kasumi par to, bet raudāt... Nē. Tas bija izskatīties pārāk vājai. 

Kasumi vienkārši klusēja un ļāva Nabiki atgūties. 

"Viss, kas man ir atlicis," Nabiki atkārtoja iepriekš teikto kā mantru, "ir palikt par vēl vienu stulbu, mīlas apsēstu skuķi Ranmas harēmā. Es to nevēlos! Tā kā tagad, tā es tomēr esmu mazliet savādāka." Nabiki mēģināja izklausīties pārliecināta un apņēmības pilna. Tā vietā viņai nekas nesanāca, un viņa izklausījās tikai apjukusi un skumju pārņemta.

Kasumi vairāk par visu gribējās pieiet, apkampt māsu, ievilkt sev klēpī kā senāk bērnībā un sākt šūpot un klusi čukstēt ausī, ka viss atrisināsies, viss būs labi. Tikai, tagadējā Nabiki nekad ko tādu nepieņemtu. Bez tam, tas būtu melots. Kasumi nepavisam nebija pārliecināta, ka viss izvērsīsies par labu. Nē, vienīgais veids kā palīdzēt Nabiki, bija runāt taisnību, lai cik sāpīga vai rūgta tā nebūtu. "Nabiki," Kasumi maigi iesāka runāt. "Baidos, ka ir jau par vēlu. Tu jau esi to izdarījusi."

Nabiki cieši sažmiedza acis. Viņa neraudās, nē! Neraudās!

"Tev ir savādākas attiecības ar Ranmu, tas tiesa. Viņša ir sācis tev uzticēties un paļauties uz taviem padomiem. Es varu saprast, ka tu nevēlies no tāda stāvokļa atsacīties. Es varu saprast, ka tu vēlies vismaz kaut ko no viņa, kas nepieder nevienai citai viņa saderinātai. Bet tu nespēsi no tā izvairīties un aizbēgt. Tas pārāk līdzināsies gļēvulībai. Un tu nevarēsi turpināt izlikties, ka jūsu attiecības ir kaut kas pārāks par romantiskām jūtām, ko viņš izjūt pret kādu citu. Ja viņš mīl Akani, tev nāksies to pieņemt un atkāpties. Bet, ja tu iespītēsies, ja tu turpināsi tādā pat garā bēgt no problēmām, netiekot skaidrībā par Ranmas jūtām, tad tas, kas ir starp jums, ne ar ko vairs neatšķirsies no emocionālas nodevības. Agrāk vai vēlāk tas saindēs viņa un Akanes attiecības pavisam. Tas saindēs tavas un Akanes attiecības. Tu būsi greizsirdīga uz to, kas notiks starp viņiem, un tu vēlēsies padarīt Akani greizsirdīgu par to, kas ir starp tevi un Ranmu. Un galu galā, viss beigsies ar to, ka arī tavas un Ranmas attiecības sabruks un izjuks, un tev nebūs vairs nekā."

Kasumi klusējot vēroja, kā sāļas asaras sāka pilēt uz baltā galdauta un gaidīja. Nabiki sēdēja nekustīgi sastingusi, ne kustoties, teju neelpojot, tikai mitrums ritēja lejup par viņas vaigiem. 

"Kasumi," Nabiki galu galā izdvesa. "Es nevienam nevaru pateikt par to. Ja es to atļaušos, es... tas tikai apstiprinās Akanes aizdomas. Viņa nodomās, ka viņai bija taisnība. Ka es to izdarīju tīšām. Es... Es taču negribēju... Es tā nebiju domājusi... Ne jau tāpēc es to uzsāku..."

"Nabiki," Kasumi atbildēja. "Tas, ko tu tikko pateici, tas tikai apstiprināja to, ko es teicu, lai kādi nebūtu bijuši tavi nodomi pašā sākumā. Un, lai cik briesmīgi Akane neuzvestos, tu esi viņai parādā patiesību. Ja vien tu vēlies saglabāt mūsu ģimeni nesagrautu."

Nabiki turpināja klusējot raudāt. Viņai nebija, ko atbildēt.

-= =-

Akane bija pabeigusi vingrinājumus un tagad noslaucīja sviedrus dvielī. Tad viņa paskatījās uz Ranmas pusi, kas joprojām sēdēja turpat pie pretējās sienas. _Nē, viņa neko neteiks. Nē, viņa neko neteiks. Nē, viņa neko... Neko viņa neteiks. Neko!_

Ranma sajuta, ka Akane uz viņu skatās... _Interesanti, par ko gan viņa tagad domā? Droši vien, ka esmu ‘izvirtulis', ka tā uz viņu skatos. Vai kaut ko tamlīdzīgu. Tā vismaz viņa vienmēr apgalvo. Man laikam vajadzētu kaut ko tagad teikt. Hm... Vai varbūt arī ne. Lai ko es neteiktu, šobrīd viņa to neuztvers adekvāti. Ja viņai kaut ko vajag, lai pati arī to uzsāk, bez manas palīdzības._

Akane juta kā iekšēji uzvelkas kā pārgriezta pulksteņa atspere. Viņa nebija pārliecināta, ka vēl ilgi spēs tā noturēties neko nepasacījusi. _Kāpēc tas draņķis neko nesaka!? Un uz ko viņš tā blenž!? Kā viņš drīkst būt tik mierīgs, kad es te esmu gatava eksplodēt?!_ meitene nodomāja. _Viņš tiešām negrasās kaut ko teikt. Nu, man vienalga! Tad mēs vienkārši vairāk nerunāsim! Mēs nekad nekad vairāk viens ar otru nerunāsim, un tā būs tikai tā draņķa vaina!_ Ar tādām apņēmīgām domām galvā, Akane pagriezās un izgāja no dojo, dodoties atpakaļ uz dzīvojamo māju.

_Forši_ , nodomāja Ranma, _tas sanāca pat labāk, kā es gaidīju_. 

-= =-

"Viņa tiešām neteica ne vārda!?"

"Viņa tā kā gribēja vienbrīd, bet tad aprāvās."

Ranma bija ieradies pie sava senseja ar jaunāko atskaiti par Plāna īstenošanas panākumiem. Tikai izskatījās, Nabiki īsti nebija gatava viņam noticēt. Patiesībā, jāsaka, Nabiki vienkārši nevēlējās to atzīt. "Ranma, viņa taču bija tā uzvilkusies! Es tik satrakojušos Akani nekad vēl nebiju redzējusi. Kasumi to pašu teica! Un tu taču zini, neviens nekliedz uz Kasumi. Neviens pats. Bet Akane to izdarīja! Viņa bija pilnībā zaudējusi kontroli pār sevi!"

"Kad es tev saku, sensej, viņa visu laiku neizdvesa ne skaņas!"

_Ak nē..._ "Tas ir neticami! Tu domā..."

"Es neko nedomāju. Es tāpēc arī nācu pie tevis par to aprunāties."

"Nu, ja viņa ir izlēmusi sekot ‘Plānam'..." Nabiki apklusa, jūtot kā sirds viņai krūtīs sabirst miljoniem lauskās. Nē. Viņa nedrīkstēja pieļaut, ka Ranma to pamana. Tāpat jau bija nožēlojami aptvert, ka viņa bija bijusi tāda muļķe, ka atļāvusies iemīlēties tajā idiotā, bija tik briesmīgi apzināties, ka vecākā māsa to bija sapratusi ātrāk par viņu pašu un tagad zināja šo viņas vājību. Pārdzīvot to kaunu, kad to sapratīs Ranma pats, uz to Nabiki nebija gatava.

"Kas?" Ranma painteresējās, pārtraucot ieilgušo pauzi.

"... tad mēs esam uzvarējuši." Nabiki paziņoja tik jestrā tonī, cik vien šobrīd bija spējīga no sevis izspiest.

"Tu ko ar to domā?"

"Nu, ja viņa ir sākusi ievērot ‘Paklusē', tad tas nozīmē, ka tālāk viss var iet tikai uz labo pusi."

"Kāpēc?"

"Tāpēc ka jūs abi visu laiku uzkurinat viens otru kā traki!" Nabiki bija pārsteigta, cik gan grūti viņai šobrīd bija piespiest sevi turpināt runāt, izdvest vienu uzmundrinājuma vārdu pēc otra. "Ja vien mums būtu izdevies jūs abus apklusināt un nosēdināt pie viena galda... un panākt lai jūs abi pavadiet kopā kādu laiku... nesakot ne vārda un ‘Nedarot Muļķības'... Tad jau sen ar jums viss būtu kārtībā!"

"Neizklausies diez ko pārliecināta."

Nabiki nebija arī pārliecināta, bet pavisam par ko citu. _Kā panākt, lai Ranma nesāktu turēt viņu aizdomās? Kā atgūt savu parasto paškontroli?!_ "Ranma, vai tad tu neesi kādreiz vienkārši pasēdējis kopā ar kādu un paklusējis? Lai gan, laikam jau tu vienkārši nespēj paklusēt pat uz mirkli..."

"Ē... nē..."

"Nu tad pamēģini... kādreiz... Tev tikai... jāsāk pavadīt kopā ar viņu mazliet laika. Ja viņa patiesi ir sākusi ievērot to ‘Paklusē!', tad viss, kas tev ir jādara, ir jāsēž blakus viņai un ‘Jāpaklusē'."

"Izklausās pārāk vienkārši."

"Nu... tev tomēr... vajadzētu to pamēģināt." Nabiki nespēja noticēt pati sev, ka viņa to saka, ka viņa pati savām rokām palīdz Ranmam uzlabot attiecības ar Akani. Tikai, ko citu lai viņa darītu? Dabūt tos divus idiotus kopā, lai tad varētu palaist viņu vaļā, lai tad varētu sākt tikt vaļā no savām muļķīgajām, nevajadzīgajām, galīgi liekajām jūtām pret viņu. Tikt vaļā no tās savas lepnības pārņemtās idejas, no tā, ka bija iedomājusies, ka viņa vienīgā kaut ko panāks tur, kur visas citas bija aplauzušās. Nolādēts, viņa nebija tā, kas staigāja apkārt pa dzīvi ar rozā brillēm uz deguna, ticot ka viss vienmēr beigsies laimībi. Viņa bija reāliste, sasodīts! Viņa spēja saredzēt zaudējumos norakstāmu ieguldījumu, sasodīts!

Tikai, tas tik ļoti sāpēja! Šokā no tā, cik tuvu jau bija iespējai atkal pieļaut asarām izlauzties un sākt ripot lejup pa seju, Nabiki ātri piecēlās kājās. "Ranma, vai tu varētu mani tagad atstāt vienu pašu? Es gribētu mazliet atpūsties pirms vakariņām." _Ej taču! Pazūdi. Ļauj man raudāt tā lai to neredz! Kiš!_

Ranma bija acīmredzami pārsteigts par tik negaidītu izraidīšanu. Viņš ko, bija aizvainojis Nabiki? "Tev viss kārtībā?"

Meitene uzgrieza viņam muguru. Sasodīts, nu kāpēc Ranmam tieši tagad vajadzēja izrādīt tādas rūpes? Tas gāja pāri viņas spēkiem to izturēt! Ja pēc pāris sekundēm Ranma nebūs dabūts ārā no viņas istabas, viņa apraudāsies viņam acu priekšā! To Nabiki nespēja pieļaut! "Viss kārtībā. Vienkārši liec man mieru. Es..." meitene aprāvās. Tas nederēja. Viņa pārāk emocionāli to darīja, pārāk protestēja, pārāk uzstāja. Pat tāds naivs muļķis kā Ranma varētu sākt noprast, ka te viss nav tā kā izskatās. "Nē, es vienkārši vēl neesmu atgājusi no tā, kā Akane uz mani sakliedza, tas arī viss. Es tikai atpūtīšos un viss pāries. Paldies."

Ranma arī piecēlās kājās, aizdomīgi vērojot Nabiki muguru. Kaut kas tai viņas teiktajā nešķita esam... kaut kas tur nebija tā, kā vajadzēja. Varbūt tas, ka, to sakot, Nabiki tā arī neapgriezās un nepaskatījās uz viņa pusi. Ne pirmo reizi savā dzīvē Ranma nožēloja, ka nekad nav spējis iemācīties būt gudrāks cilvēku attiecību lietās. "Labi, sensej. Tad tiksimies pie vakariņām. Paldies par palīdzību."

Nabiki neko vairāk nepiebilda, Ranmam aizejot, tomēr tā viņa vārdu izvēle atkal un atkal skanēja viņas galvā. " _Sensej_..."

-= =-

Otrpus durvīm Ranma apstājās un pēc mirkļa piespieda ausi pie plānā durvju materiāla. Minūti vēlāk, piesarcis, viņš iztaisnojās un bez trokšņa aizsoļoja projām pa gaiteni, nokaunējies, ka tā slepus ielauzies Nabiki dzīvē. Pilnīgi pārliecināts viņš nebija, un ja tā padomā, tas šķita kaut kas pilnīgi neiespējams, bet Ranma varēja apzvērēt, ka bija dzirdējis kādu tur iekšā klusi raudam. 

Nez kāpēc, bet tas viņu galīgi saniknoja.

-= =-

Pēdējo pusstundu uz Souna Tendo pieres bija izsitusies milzīga sviedru lāse. Tieši tāda pati rotāja arī Genmas Saotomes pieri. Vakariņu galds Tendo namā šovakar bija neticami kluss. Pēc pāris pirmajiem mēģinājumiem uzsākt sarunas, kas tika pārējo vakariņu dalībnieku veiksmīgi ignorētas, abiem vīriem atlika tikai viena lieta, ko darīt. Viņi abi divi ‘Paklusēja'. Ja neskaita pāris pieklājīgus lūgumus pasniegt šo vai to apkārt ap galdu, visas maltītes laikā netika pārmīts ne pušplēsts vārds.

Beidzot tās mokas bija galā. "Paldies, Kasumi, tas bija ļoti garšīgi," Ranma palocīja galvu. "Pateicos tev par pūlēm!"

"Nav par ko, Ranma," meitene atbildēja. "Man prieks ka tev patika."

"Paldies," reizē izsaucās Akane un Nabiki, abas reizē arī ceļoties no galda. Viņas sastinga pa pusei pieslējušās kājās un veltīja viena otrai vaicājošu skatienu. Akane novērsās pirmā. Atmetusi ar asu kustību matus uz aizmuguri, viņa pabeidza piecelties un atstāja ēdamzāli, pazūdot ārā pagalmā. Ranma, Kasumi un Nabiki saskatījās.

Abi tēvi, galīgi apjukuši un ne mazākajā mērā negrasoties uzņemties atbildību par... lai vai kas tas tagad nebūtu... strauji saskatījās.

"Klau, Tendo, kā būtu ar vēl vienu šogi partiju?"

"Lieliska ideja, Saotome, lai tā arī notiek." 

Ar to abi arī pazuda no ēdamzāles, lai sāktu kārtējo no viņu nebeidzamajām spēlēm.

Trīs palikušie vakariņu dalībnieki sāka nokopt galdu. Meitenes bija zināmā mērā pārsteigtas, ka Ranma arī pievienojās viņām, taču prātīgi nogaidīja, līdz puisis būs ienācis virtuvē, pirms painteresēties par to.

"Nu, es nez. Likās, tas būtu jauki - tā darīt," Ranma veltīja Nabiki vainīgu skatienu. "Vai arī man par to vēl būtu par agru domāt?"

Veltījusi māsai zibenīgu skatienu, Nabiki pagriezās pret puisi. "Man liekas, tev tas lieliski sanāk, Ranma. Ar šo es oficiāli pasludinu, ka tev tagad ir tiesības piekopt visas trīs tehnikas." Tad, kā papildinājumu, viņa piezīmēja, "Tikai... neiedomājies aizmirst par abām pārējām, ja?"

"Jā, skaids. Paldies."

-= =-

Akane sēdēja uz lieveņa un skatījās uz zālienu pagalmā. Tas vienmēr bija tik jauks, un tas bija lielāks zemes gabals, kā piederēja vairumam Nerimas iedzīvotāju. Meitenei patika vērot akmeņdārzu un karpu dīķi. Lai kāds haoss reizēm nepārņemtu viņas dzīvi, māja, dojo un pagalms vienmēr palika tās pašas nemainīgās vērtības. Šobrīd, esot tādā apjukumā, tas bija kā vienīgais glābšanas salmiņš kam pieķerties.

"Neiebilsti, ja pievienošos?"

Ranma. _Ko man viņam teikt?_ Akanei izšāvās caur galvu doma. Skaļi viņa paziņoja tikai "Man tā likās, mēs viens ar otru vairāk nerunājam."

"Man domāt, mēs tikko to jau izdarījām."

_Uzmanīgāk_! Ranma domās asi sevi aprāva. _Tas jau izklausījās sarkastiski. Pamati, atceries par pamatiem! Būt jaukam ir labi, bet ja tu nezināsi, ko īsti teikt, tad tu neteiksi neko._ Tad Ranma skaļi pajautāja "Nu, ja tev nav iebildumu?"

"Kā gribi," Akane atņurdēja. "Man vienalga."

_Jēziņ_ , Ranma padomāja, apsēžoties uz lieveņa mazu gabaliņu no Akanes, _te nu viņa atkal sāk aizsvilties. Kaut uz mirkli taču varētu likties mierā_... 

Tā viņi abi tur sēdēja klusumā, laikam lēnām aizritot, skatoties uz rāmo klusumu iekšpagalmā, katram pie sevis domājot un pārdzīvojot par savām problēmām. Abi bija pārāk lepni, pārāk iecirtīgi, lai atļautos paskatīties uz blakussēdētāju, lai pirmais atļautos teikt kādu vārdu. Vakarvējš lēni dzenāja sīkus vilnīšus pār karpu dīķa spoguļa virsmu. Pa reizei to ņirboņu izjauca kāda karpa, kas palecās un ar plunkšķi atkrita atpakaļ, uz īsu brīdi saceļot viļņus šai mazajā ūdens pasaulē. Zālienā čirkstēja cikādes, dūca pa kādai bitei un citam kukainim, apliecinot, ka arī pilsētas centrā daba neatlaidās bet turpināja pastāvēt. Tālākajā pagalma kaktā brīžiem uzmirkšķināja savu lukturīti kāds jāņtārpiņš, ar savu maģisko gaismu uz mirkli kliedējot krēslas uzmākšanos.

Tas bija kā kāds burvis būtu uzbūris miera un rāmuma burvestību, liekot laikam sastingt un sekundēm izstiepties mūžības ilgumā, un tā visa iespaidā saspringums no abiem ietiepīgajiem strīdniekiem sāka lēnām izplēnēt gluži kā debesīs izplēnēja pēdējās gaismas paliekas, krēslai pārejot naktī.

Beidzot, Ranma sajutās pietiekami gatavs tam, lai pateiktu, ko bija nācis pateikt.

"Akane?" viņš klusi pavaicāja, turpinot vērot pagalmu.

"M?"

"Kasumi un Nabiki negribēja tev nodarīt pāri. Un es arīdzan. Mēs visi, mēs tikai bijām mazliet pārsteigti. Tas viss ir tas Plāns, kas visu sajaucis ar kājām gaisā."

"Tā būtu atvainošanās?"

"Ē... jā."

"Paldies. Atvainošanās pieņemta."

Tas īsti gan nebija tas, ko Ranma bija cerējis panākt, bet iesākumam tas šķita labi diezgan. Šadas veiksmes iedrošināts, puisis turpināja. "Nu tad, vai tu nedomā, ka tev tagad vajadzētu atvainoties viņām? Es nezinu, es neredzēju kā bija ar Kasumi, bet Nabiki patiesi bija satriekta."

Akane pagrieza galvu un veltīja Ranmam piktu skatienu. _Viņš taču nedomāja to nopietni? Atvainoties Nabiki? Pēc tā visa, ko māsa bija nodarījusi viņai?_ "Nedomāju vis, Ranma! Viņa ir tā, kam vajadzētu atvainoties man!"

"Par ko?!"

Akane nesaprašanā turpināja skatīties uz savu saderināto. Nu kā gan gandrīz pieaudzis puisis varēja būt tik naivs! "Par to, ka sačakarēja man visu dzīvi ar to stulbo ‘Plānu'! Par to, ka lika tev visu nedēļu uzvesties stulbi! Par to, ka aprunāja mani man aiz muguras!"

"Akane, neko no tā viņa nedarīja! Bet tas, kā tu uz viņu sakliedzi, tas gan viņu sāpināja."

Akane ieplēta acis. "Es viņu sāpināju?"

"Jā!"

"Lieliski! Sen kā bija pelnījusi!"

Ranma neticot savām ausīm, šokā paskatījās uz Akani. Viņš vēlējās pielekt kājās, sākt kliegt uz viņu, norādīt, ka tā nav, ka Akane visu ir pārpratusi. Tikai viņš arī apzinājās, ka tas neko nedos. Kliegšana neko nemainīs. "Labi," Ranma paziņoja, pieceļoties kājās. "Laikam jau tas bija ‘Ļoti Stulbi', ko tādu lūgt." Viņš pagriezās, lai dotos iekšā mājā... 

... tikai, lai pamanītu uz sliekšņa sastingušo Nabiki skatamies uz viņu.

Kad Ranma nekur neaizgāja, Akane pacēla galvu augšup, un pēc tam pagriezās uz māju pusi, lai paskatītos, kas gan puisi apturēja. Redzot, kā māsa klusējot vēro viņus abus, Akane pikti apcirtās ar seju pret pagalmu un demonstratīvi sāka skatīties uz karpu dīķi. 

Ranma devās uz priekšu. Pēdējais, ko Akane izdzirdēja bija Nabiki klusi izteiktais "Paldies..."

-= Piektā diena =- (rīts)

Ranma bija pabeidzis savu ikrīta treniņu bez tēva piedalīšanās, iegājis noskaloties dušā un pēc tam atgriezies istabā, izlaižot brokastis. Souns un Genma bija ātri šo to iekoduši un pēc tam devušies kaut kur ‘ļoti svarīgās darīšanās’, atstājot trīs māsas pabeigt brokastis vienas pašas. Bija svētdienas rīts, un Akane jau nedēļas vidū bija ieplānojusi brīvdienās satikties ar draudzenēm un pēc tam kopīgi doties skatlogu sirojumā pa veikaliem, noslēdzot to visu ar kino apmeklējumu. Nabiki klusējot vēroja, kā māsa atstāj istabu, un tad palīdzēja Kasumi ar trauku nogādāšanu uz virtuvi, līdz noklaudzēja ārdurvis, ziņojot ka Akane ir prom. 

Tad iestājās tas neveikluma periods, kad abas meitenes mehāniski turpināja novākt galdu un tad mazgāt un slaucīt traukus, līdz viss bija novākts un notīrīts, visu laiku izjūtot to abām zināmā noslēpuma smago nastu. Tikai tad Nabiki beidzot paziņoja, “Es labāk laikam aiziešu paskatīties, vai Ranmam… viss kārtībā.”

“Protams,” Kasumi pamāja ar galvu.

-= =-

“Ienāciet,” Ranma atsaucās uz Nabiki klauvējienu un jautājumu cauri aizvērtajām durvīm. Atbīdījusi tās sāņus, meitene ienāca telpā un uzmanīgi tās atkal aiz sevis aizvēra, atstājot viņus divatā.

Ranma bija tērpies viena no saviem parastajiem tērpiem, un sēdēja istabas centrā uz grīdas. Patiesībā, vienīgais, kas šai ainā neiederējās, bija fakts, ka … Ranma sēdēja istabas centrā uz grīdas un neko nedarīja. Viņš neko neturēja rokās, nedz arī te bija kaut kas izmētāts apkārt uz grīdas. 

“Ar tevi viss kārtībā? Ko tu dari te viens pats?

“Es te mazlietiņ atgūlos.”

“Meditēt?” Nabiki balsī iezagās ķircinoši toņi.

“Padomāt.”

Pienākot klāt un apsēžoties viņam pretī, Nabiki painteresējās, “Un par ko domā?” 

Te nu viņi abi sēdēja sakrustotām kājām uz grīdas, ar seju viens pret otru, kādas trīs pēdas viens no otra. Varbūt mazāk kā trīs pēdas. Ranma uz jautājumu tā arī neatbildēja. Tā vietā viņš turpināja skatīties Nabiki acīs, absolūtā klusumā, ar neko neizsakošu sejas izteiksmi, izņemot vieglu grumbiņu pierē. Meitene nervozējot spēja izturēt viņa skatienu tikai kādu minūti, pirms ar piespiestu smiekliņu pavaicāt, “Nu, kas tas tagad, Ranma. Kas te notiek?”

“Nabiki,” Ranma klusi bet stingri atbildēja, “‘Paklusē.’” Nebija nekādu izmaiņu tajā sastingušajā sejas izteiksmē, ne arī puiša pozā, pat elpa neizmainījās, ciktāl Nabiki spēja tam izsekot. Tas bija tik neparasti. Tas… Tas vienkārši nebija tas Ramna, ko viņa pazina. Ranma vienmēr bija bijis tik agresīvs, tik enerģisks. Šis… šis vīrs… kas te sēdēja viņai pretī, tas bija kaut kas jauns. Kaut kas nepazīstams. “Ranma…” Nabiki nervozi iesāka.

“Lūdzu, Nabiki. Vienkārši… paklusē.”

“Ja tu vēlies, es aiziešu. Ja es tev… traucēju.”

“Es neteicu ‘ej prom’. Es teicu ‘paklusē’.”

Nabiki svārstījās, skatoties puiša sejā. Balsī bija izskanējusi tāda dīvaina nots, gluži kā lūgums, bet sejā joprojām no tā visa neatspoguļojās nekas. Nekādu jūtu, nekādu emociju. Nekā. Piepeši Nabiki sajutās nervozi, atrodoties tā šeit divatā ar Ranmu, kaut kas tāds, ko viņa nebija ne reizi izjutusi visu šo nedēļu. Viņa sāka nervozēt. Vai Ranma būtu sadusmojies uz viņu? Vai viņa būtu kaut ko izdarījusi ne tā? Vai.. nevar taču būt, ka viņš sāka nojaust, ko viņa patiesībā izjuta? Nabiki vēlējās panākt, lai Ranma sāktu runāt, un reizē pārdzīvoja, vai tas nebūtu ‘Galīgi Stulbi’. Beigās, lai cik grūti tas viņai nešķistu, viņa izlēma sekot Ranmas paraugam un klusējot sāka skatīties viņam pretī.

Būtu neiespējami aprakstīt visu to kas nākamajās minūtēs nozibēja cauri šo abu divu galvām, tomēr, minūtēm pazūdot nebūtībā vienai aiz otras, emocijas te uzbangoja arvien straujāk un straujāk. Nekad agrāk savās vēl tik īsajās dzīvēs neviens no viņiem nebija tā pasēdējis klusumā un pavērojis kādu citu darām to pašu. Vispār jau to reti kurš ir pamēģinājis. Tikai dažas minūtes, un vairs nav iespējams izjust ne neveiklumu ne mulsumu. Tas viss paliek tik pierasti un normāli. Nākamais, kas notiek, ir sapratne, cik viss notiekošais ir smieklīgi, un sākas smiekli. Tas gan neilgst pārāk ilgi, un tad tu atkal sāc pētīt tā otrā sejas vaibstus, viņa seju, pūloties saprast, izprast, uztver viņu, beidzot un atkal kā paša pirmajā reizē.

Nabiki visdīvainākais šajā neparastajā nodarbošanās veidā bija atklāsme, ka, lai arī viņi to darīja kopā, viņi katrs bija savā emociju ritmā, sekojot katrs saviem jūtu paisumiem un bēgumiem. Kad viņa nevaldāmi sāka smieties par šo situāciju, Ranma uzmanīgi vēroja viņu. Kad dažas minūtes vēlāk viņš tik silti uzsmaidīja meitenei, viņa tā vietā tikai piefiksēja katru viņa sejas muskuļu kustību, kā katatoģizējot un saglabājot to kādam arhīvam. Un tomēr, lai arī viņi to darīja katrs savā veidā, viņi to darīja reizē arī kopā. Nabiki juta, kā Ranma burtiski spēj ieskatīties viņā, redzēt viņai cauri, klusumam aizskalojot visu to viņas rūpīgi celto Ledus Karalienes vairogu, visus runas rituālus, visu formalizēto uzvedības kodeksu, atstājot tikai tās jūtas, kas neļāva novērotāja acīs ne melot, ne izlikties.

Acu kontakts Nabiki sabiedrībā nekad nebija kas ierasts, un to bija ļoti grūti ieturēt, tomēr viņa piespieda sevi, un nepagāja ilgs laiks, kad viņai tas pat sāka iepatikties. Cilvēki spēj pielāgoties visdažādākajām situācijām, un pēc dažām minūtēm klusuma tas jau šķita normāli. Tas vairs nešķita nekas neparasts, tā pazaudēt sevi Ranmas acīs. Kas gan cits te bija ko darīt? Nabiki juta, ka šobrīd spētu darīt visu ko vien vēlētos, un Ranma tāpat spētu redzēt viņu visu, tādu kāda viņa ir. Nekas nespētu viņu nošokēt. Nekas nespētu viņu pārsteigt.

Mēģinājusi pāris pirmās minūtes saglabāt seju nekustīgu, viņa beidzot atmeta tās muļķības un ļāvās šai brīvībai, ļaujot sejā ieplūst tām emocijām, kas nu kurā brīdī meiteni pārņēma, neslēpjot vairs neko, jo likās, ka nekas tāpat vairs nespēj puisi nošokēt vai satraukt. Tāpat arī viņš vairs nevairījās slēpt savas jūtas. Tā seja, kas smējās, kas skatījās viņā tik nopietni un reizē vaicājoši, tā bija Ranmas patiesā seja. Nabiki vairs nespēja pateikt cik laika bija pagājis, pāris minūtes vai mūžība, bet šai laikā Ranma bija smējies, smaidījis, bijis satraukts un norūpējies, noskumis un izbiedēts, un visu to laiku… skatījies… uz viņu. Meitene apzinājās, ka bija darījusi - joprojām darīja - to pašu. Nekad vēl savā dzīvē viņa nebija sajutusi, ka kāds viņu tā pieņemtu - tādu, kāda viņa ir.

Pēc kāda laika - tas varēja būt vesels mūžs vai pat divi - Ranma klusi ierunājās. “Paldies, Nabiki. Man tas patiesi bija vajadzīgs. Es biju te, un domāju. Es pūlējos saprast, ko lai iesāk ar Akani.”

“Izdomāji ar?”

“Nē.”

“A.”

“Bet … šis te palīdzēja.”

“Skaidrs. Un ko tu pūlējies saprast?

“Ko es jūtu.”

“Par Akani?”

Ranma svārstījās. “Njā,” viņš atzina un nodūra skatienu grīdā. “Pamatā.”

Nu bija Nabiki kārta svārstīties. “Par… ko vēl?”

Ranma klusēja un neteica neko. Nabiki gaidīja. Ja vajadzēs, viņa bija tā gatava gaidīt kaut visu dienu. Beidzot puisis ierunājās. “Ko es jūtu...”

“Par ko?”

“...”

“Ranma?”

“Man liekas, ka man šobrīd labāk būtu pabūt vienam.”

“Ranma…”

“Nabiki, es… man… man tagad ir daudz par ko pārdomāt…”

“Es esmu tavs sensejs.” Ranma samirkšķināja acis un beidzot pacēla skatienu augšup no grīdas. “Es labprāt tev palīdzētu,” Nabiki turpināja. Ranma tikai turpināja skatīties uz viņu un klusēt. “Vai tu atkal ‘paklusē’?”

“Es nezinu. Varbūt. Es vienkārši nezinu, ko lai saka.”

“Kāpēc nesākt ar to, ka tu man pateiktu, ko jūti?”

“Jo es domāju, ka tas būtu ‘ļoti stulba doma’...”

“Kāpēc?

“Tāpēc ka…” Ranma atkal nodūra skatienu. “Tāpēc ka… tas varētu radīt jaunas nepatikšanas… Nē. Es zinu, ka tas radīs jaunas nepatikšanas. Tas radīs sasodīti daudz nepatikšanu, Nabiki. Un… tev tas varētu nepatikt. Tu varētu padomāt, ka es atkal ‘daru stulbības’... “

“Atstāj to manā ziņā, izlemt, vai kaut kas ir ‘stulbi’. Tāpēc jau es te esmu.”

Ranma atkal pacēla skatu pret meiteni, šobrīd tādu kā cerību pilnu. Tad viņš izslējās staltāk. Dziļi ievilka, un tikai pēc brīža izpūta elpu. Tāda kā baiļu ēna pāršāvās Ranmas sejai. Tik un tā viņš saņēmās un turpināja. “Nabiki, es…. es domāju… es… laikam… tu man patīc… mazliet… laikam...”

Nabiki sirds salēcās. Meitenes acis ieplētās lielas jo lielas. Viņa steigšus nodūra skatienu, piepeši sākot ārkārtīgi uzmanīgi pētīt katru grīdas šķirbiņu. Tad, sajutusi, ka asaras vairs nav apturamas, viņa samiedza acis. Aptvērusi seju ar rokām, Furinkanas Ledus Karaliene sēdēja te puiša priekšā un raudāja, pleciem viegli trīcot pie katra elsojošā elpas vilciena. Otro reizi divu dienu laikā. Otro reizi visā savā apzinīgajā dzīvē, viņa sēdēja un nekautrējoties ļāvās asarām, kādam citam cilvēkam to redzot.

Ranma klusējot vēroja viņu, apjucis, nesaprotot, ko lai saka vai dara. Šobrīd viņam bija skaidrs tikai viens, ko šādās situācijās darīt. Atlika tikai ‘Paklusēt’, palikt uz vietas, skatīties un gaidīt, kad Nabiki atgūsies.

Beidzot, meitene atņēma rokas no saraudātajām acīm un atkal paskatījās uz Ranmu. “Vai… es tev patīku tā, kā tev patīk Akane?

 _Akane_? Tas bija negaidīti. Ranma apdomāja šo faktu. “Nē.” Nabiki sajuta, ka kaut kas pārtrūkst viņā, līdz ar šiem vārdiem. Viņa bija tik pārņemta, ka gandrīz vai neizdzirdēja tos vārdus, kas sekoja. “Man patīk Akane, bet viņa vienmēr ir tik… tik uzvilkta. Ar viņu ir tik grūti sadzīvot.” Nabiki aizrāvās elpa, gaidot, cerot, brīnoties, kas gan vēl sekos, ko gan viņai atnesīs nākamie Ranmas vārdi. “Es … Man tu nemaz tā nepatiki… sākumā… bet tu esi tik lieliska… Tas bija tik forši, ka es varēju ar tevi tā runāt, un ka tu man palīdzēji. Es… man patīk pavadīt laiku kopā ar tevi. Man patīk runāt ar tevi. Man patīk, ka tu nekad nepacel balsi... uz mani… pat ja es būtu pelnījis… Man patīk, ka tu man palīdzi. Man pat skolā ir sācis veikties labāk, un tikai kopš mēs sākām runāties. Un, pat ja Akane to nenovērtē, arī tur man iet labāk. Un tas viss tikai pateicoties tev.”

“Tad… es tev patīku… kā draugs?” meitene pavaicāja, no visa spēka pūloties, lai vilšanās un skumjas neparādītos viņas balsī.

“Nē. Es… man… tu man patīc…. Patīc…”

 _KAS? Nolādēts, Ranma, nemoki mani!_ Viņai bija tas jāzina, viņa te mira vai nost no neziņas! “Kā patīku?”

Piepeši bailes bija pazudušas no Ranmas sejas. Viņš izskatījās tik rāms un mierīgs, kā pieņēmis kādu lēmumu. Viņš atkal bija tas mierīgais, nosvērtais vīrs, kas viņš bija iemācījies būt šajā nedēļā. “Tu man ļoti patīc, Nabiki. Ļoti ļoti patīc.”

Atvieglojuma sajūta pāršalca Nabiki kā jūras viļņi. Sirds mežonīgie puksti atbalsojās krūtīs, dunēja ausīs. Viņa atkal bija atguvusi elpu, pēc visa tā sasprindzinājuma, pēc gaidīšanas, pēc asaru lietus, tā atkal padevās viņai, laužoties krūtīs ar dziļiem asiem vilcieniem. Nabiki smējās, smaidīja, paraudāja mazliet vēl. Beidzot viņa pamazām sāka nomierināties, Ranmam nekustīgi sēžot viņai pretī, maigi smaidot un gaidot uz viņu. “Es nespēju noticēt, ka tu to pateici. Es nespēju noticēt, ka tā ir patiesība. Es tā pārdzīvoju. Es jūtos tāda muļķe. Es nespēju noticēt, ka tu varētu izjust pret mani to pašu, ko es pret tevi. Es…”

“Nabiki.”

Meitene pacēla galvu. “Jā?”

“Ko tu jūti pret mani?”

Nabiki bikli uzsmaidīja puisim, zinot, ka tūlīt atdos viņam kontroli pār sevi, apzinoties, kādu varu pār sevi tā atdos Ranmam, varu, kuru viņš jebkurā mirklī spēs izmantot, ja vēlēsies. Ka viņa, Ledus Karaliene, atzīsies, ka ir tikai cilvēks, tāpat kā citi, ar savām vājībām, tikpat ievainojama un salaužama…. Un ka viņai tas ir vienalga. “Tu man arī patīc Ranma. Es pati nespēju noticēt, ka es to tā saku, bet tā ir.”

Ranma aizvēra acis un nolieca galvu, izpūšot aizturēto elpu, gluži kā noveļot no pleciem milzu smagumu. Brīdi viņš tikai sēdēja tur ar nokārtu glavu un klusi elpoja, kamēr Nabiki gaidīja. “Tad mums ir lielas nepatikšanas,” viņš beigās nopūtās.

“Man vienalga.”

“Nabiki, es esmu kā nesprāgusi bumba, tu taču to apzinies?”

“Ko tu ar to domā?”

“Es esmu kā bumba ar jau aizdedzinātu degli. Ja kāds uzzinās, ka es tev patīku…”

“Man vienalga, Ranma.” 

“Akane eksplodēs un ienīdīs tevi. Meitenes skolā domās, ka tu esi sajukusi. Manas pārējās saderinātās visas greizsirdībā sajuks prātā…”

“Ranma, es labi zinu, kas tu esi. Mēs dzīvojam zem viena jumta jau divus gadus, es ceru, tu par to atceries? Nav tā, ka es nezinātu, uz ko es parakstos, to atzīdama.”

“Mūsu tēvi sāks plānot mūsu kāzas.”

 _Ups_. Nu labi, tas tikai pierādīja, ka visus sarežģījumus Nabiki nebija vēl paredzējusi. Nu, kāzu plānošana Tendo namā nebija nekas jauns. “Mēs jau vienreiz bijām saderinājušies, Ranma. Es domāju, es ar to spēšu tikt galā. Es neesmu Akane. Neviens nepiespiedīs mani apprecēties ar tevi, ja es izlemšu, ka es to nevēlos.”

“Paldies.”

“Paklau, tas nebija tā domāts, Ranma! Es tikai gribēju teikt, ka man nekad nav augstā cieņā bijušas visas tās muļķības par ‘dzimtas godu’, ‘solījumu dzimtām apvienoties’ un pārējās mūsu senču izdarības, tas arī viss.”

“Man ļoti rūp tāda lieta kā ‘Dzimtas gods’, Nabiki. Man šķiet, tev arī vajadzētu rūpēt.”

“Tā, stop! Šimbrīdim tas ir pārāk sarežģīts temats apspriešanai, bet es apsolu, mēs pie tā vēl atgriezīsimies. Viss, ko es gribēju pateikt, ir, ka es labi zinu, uz ko es parakstos, un ka es nevienam neļaušu piespiest mani darīt kaut ko, uz ko es nejutīšos esam gatava. Tu man patīc, Ranma. Šonedēļ, es esmu sapratusi, cik ļoti tu man patīc.”

“Tad, ko mēs tagad darīsim?”

Viņi abi klusējot sēdēja un skatījās viens uz otru, abi pārsteigti par to kā viss bija pavērsies, abi apzinoties, ka, lai cik briesmīgas šīs pēdējās dienas nebija, īstās nepatikšanas vēl pat nebija sākušās, un neviens no viņiem nezināja, ko lai tagad iesāk.

Beidzot, Nabiki pirmā ierunājās. “Nu, šodien tā kā ir svētdiena, un es neko neesmu ieplānojusi…”

“Jā, un?”

“Un tātad,” meitene šķelmīgi uzsmaidīja viņam. “Kāpēc gan lai tu neuzaicinātu mani uz randiņu?”

Ranma atsmaidīja viņai. “Jā, man tas pat ļoti patiktu.”

Ranma pirmais piecēlās kājās un pastiepa roku, palīdzot piecelties Nabiki. Viņi tur stāvēja viens otram priekšā, abi piepeši jūtoties neveikli, ka atrodas tik tuvu viens otram. Jā, tam laikam vajadzēs kādu laiku pierast. Bet, tai pat laikā abi apzinājās, ka viss būs labi, ka būs laiks neveiklībai un laiks nepatikšanām, bet tas būs vēlāk. Šodien viņi nedomās par to, kas viņus sagaidīs nākotnē. Šodien, viņi vienkārši atpūtīsies un izbaudīs viens otra kompāniju. Rīt būs cita diena, rīt sāksies skola, rīt būs jāstājas pretī sāncenšiem un konkurentiem, un kas zina kam vēl. Rīt nāksies sākt domāt par pienākumu, dzimtas godu, vecāku dotajiem solījumiem un visu pārējo, bet tas būs tikai rīt.

Šodiena bija tikai viņiem diviem.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora piezīmes:
> 
> Šis nav oriģinālais, plānotais un arī reālais noslēgums Plānam. Šis iespējamais, alternatīvais noslēgums tapa kā mierinājuma balva un milzīgs ’Paldies’ manam FFML draugam Oktaviānam, pateicībā par viņa komentāriem un piezīmēm pirmajos šī stāsta publicēšanas variantos.
> 
> Es ceru, ka līdz ar to daži ‘lai-ar-ko-bet-ne-ar-akani’ fani beidzot būs laimīgi. 
> 
> Lielums liels paldies Matvejam Kembelam par tiem vārdiem, ar kuriem sākas šis stāsts. Viņš radīja interesantu Akanes motivācijas un viņas dzinuļu portretu... Kam, par nelaimi, ir pārāk viegli noticēt un pieņemt.


End file.
